


Ruby Eyes and Bloodlines

by 0The0Nightwatcher0



Category: Fairy Tail, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Beer, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The0Nightwatcher0/pseuds/0The0Nightwatcher0
Summary: Guys please don't read this yet this is just a draft for the actual one.Everyone has secrets, even little Jack gets to have them. But to keep them out of light for long, will prove challenges.





	Ruby Eyes and Bloodlines

Jack yawned and twisted around bed, it was so damn  _boring_ nowadays.

Sure it didn't kill to get the Wu, but it was getting old already. He chuckled , he'd never thought he'd come to the day he'd think that. He sighed, still, it was true. 

The alarm kept beepin and constantly ringing, he groaned and slapped it off its table. It was still beeeping, reminding him that he had designed that thing wireless. 

 


End file.
